The following is a description of three types of vacuum cleaners which differ in design and operation. All of them have, as common features, a motor-driven fan, a dust collection chamber, and one or more floor treatment devices which are each adapted for a particular purpose.
The canister vacuum cleaner has a housing which can be moved on the floor to be cleaned on wheels and/or runners. The housing contains the motor/fan unit and the dust collection container. The floor treatment device, here referred to as floor nozzle, is connected to the dust collection chamber via a suction hose, and possibly a suction wand connected therebetween. During vacuuming, the housing is moved to the desired position by pulling on the suction wand.
In a stick vacuum cleaner, the motor/fan unit and the dust collection container are also disposed in a housing. A suction wand extends from one end of the housing, connecting the floor nozzle to the dust collection container, and a handle used to maneuver the housing to the desired position extends from the other end.
Uprights do not have as strictly divided a configuration as the two aforementioned types. One feature of an upright is a movable base unit which carries an upper body containing a large dust collection container. The two parts may be tiltable relative to each other and can usually be locked in a parked position in which the upper body is nearly upright when the base unit is located on a horizontal floor in a position of use. In this position, the upright stands unsupported. During vacuuming, the above-described locked engagement is released, and the upper body is tilted through a certain angle to an operating position. The tilt angle depends on the height of the user and on the particular purpose of use. A handle is provided on the upper body for maneuvering the entire appliance. The motor/fan unit may be mounted at different locations. WO 2007/008770 A2 describes, for example, securing the fan directly to the upper body. From WO 2004/014209 A1 and EP 0 708 613 A1, the fan can be configured as a separate unit. It is also known that the motor/fan unit can be accommodated in the base unit.
WO 2004/014209 A1 describes that the brush motor is mounted in the front portion of the base unit (as viewed in the direction of travel). The front portion may also contain sensors and lamps for illuminating the travel path. These electrical loads are turned on using switches located on the upper body or on the handle. The power cord may also be routed into the upper body. For this reason, it is necessary to route cables from the upper body to the front portion of the base unit. In the region of the tilting joint, these cables are subject to high mechanical stresses.